Futureesque
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: What if our heros children all met up? What if something happens to them? Manga-verse, future.
1. Royal family

This is just something I typed up out of boredom a few days ago and decided to post it. This is the manga future.

disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Jun!" I jumped, dropping the ceramic dragon I had been so carefully painting. The delicate blue and gold sculpture hit the ground and splintered into several pieces.

"What do you want, Yuan?" I asked my brother, sighing as I stared at the shattered sculpture I had spent so much time sculpting, baking and painting.

"Oh, sorry." My older brother said, seeing the broken sculpture. "Mom wants to see you." Yuan said, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of dragon.

"Okay." I sighed and got to my feet. I brushed the dust off of my long, clingy red dress. The dress was what I wore whenever doing something 'messy' such as painting. I had never liked it, the dress was too clingy, and the red was too dark a shade, and the contrast between it and the white trim was too stark for my taste.

My feet tapped lightly on the stone outside the palace where myself, my brother and our parents lived. Of course, what do you expect, my and Yuan's father was the emperor after all.

I went to that room. The room our parents always talked to us in. Of course my mother was waiting. She was dressed the way she always did. Though or father protested on a regular basis, she was his guard.

"Yuan said you wanted to speak with me." I chose my words carefully, Ranfan could have a temper, and I had learned at an early age to avoid it. I didn't have much of a temper; I was told I was most like my father, Emperor Ling Yao.

"Yes, Jun. We're going to Amestris to visit some friends of Ling and mine. We're leaving early tomorrow, I suggest you be ready." And with that, my mother was gone. Yuan and I rarely called our parents mother and father, we instead used their real names, but that was just us.

"Yay, Amestris." I sighed, and padded off to my room, feeling melancholy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I discarded the broken pieces of dragon before leaving for my room. I quickly packed a bag, not wanting to dwell on specifics. "Jun will come ask me what to pack later." I muttered, knowing my sister, she had probably zoned out while Ranfan was talking to her.

"I'm going to bed." I wasn't very hungry, and suddenly felt drained. I flopped down on my bed and was soon asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Crud, crud, crud! I wish I could ask Yuan what to pack." I had gotten up early, but hadn't packed the night before. Doing the intelligent thing, I stuffed a bunch of stuff into my bag. "There." I smiled as I turned to my mirror. I ran a comb through my waist length, unruly black hair.

My hair stuck out at odd angles, and my bangs covered my left eye before blending into the rest of my hair. I untied the bit of twine fastened around my wrist and used it to tie back my hair. I changed quickly. White shirt, blue pants, black shoes. My clothes were baggy, my shoes almost snug.

"Bag, hair, dressed… that's it." I ticked off everything and looked in the mirror. My dark brown eyes stared back at me, anxiety showing plainly on my face.

I cursed quietly, having no way of hiding it. I shouldered the messenger-style bag and headed out of my room, my shoes making a soft _tap-tap _on the floor. I found my parents waiting, but Yuan nowhere to be seen. My older brother was late. I grinned, more a smirk really.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at myself in the mirror. Something seemed… off. My shoulder length hair was brushed, and hung around my face, though it was still obvious I was a boy. I wore an open shirt, black with an orange flame pattern near the bottom edge, trimmed with red. The shirt was a style Ling wore when he was my age.

Baggy black pants showed how skinny I was, I hated it. I felt I was too thin, even though nearly everyone told me it was because I was constantly sparring with the guards. I frowned still.

My black shoes were scuffed, but they were the best I could come up with.

The only true feature I really shared with Jun was that we both had dark brown, slightly slanted, eyes. I grabbed up my bag, putting one strap over my shoulder, and went to see if my parents and Jun were waiting.

They were. But rather than berating me, they merely slipped out the door, Jun and I following closely.

It was odd; our parents were dressed surprisingly normally.

"We're sneaking out, aren't we?" Jun asked. Ling grinned and nodded. Jun smiled too, obviously acting like it was all a game.

I exchanged a look with Ranfan; obviously she agreed that this wasn't a very good idea.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Whether no one noticed, or cared, that the emperor and his family were boarding a train, I could not tell. It was funny though. I sat down next to Ranfan, near the window, and Yuan sat with Ling, directly across from me.

I watched my older brother in a suspicious way, wondering if he was up to anything.

Yuan glared back at me. "What are you staring at?" he asked, his tone vicious.

"You, fluff-face." Not my best comeback.

"Shut up! I'm the older brother!" Yuan snapped, obviously not in a good mood. Witch made me want to goad him further.

"So, does that mean I have to listen to you?" I grinned, enjoying the way that the more I said, the more his temper flared.

Before Yuan could reply, Ling spoke up. "Jun, stop goading Yuan. Yuan, just because you're older doesn't mean you're all powerful. Now both of you please be quiet for a bit."

We both shut our mouths, knowing we were getting on Lings nerves. I stared out the window, and Yuan pulled out a book to read. This was going to be a long trip.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

So yeah, what did you think? I'll be doing a chapter for each set of children before they all meet up, except Ed's kids and Al's kids will share a chapter 'cause I'mma lazy.

Yuan's name means 'the original' in Chinese.

Jun's name means 'the truth' in chinese

Somehow their names are fitting, don't know how...


	2. Pain in the butt

Chapter 2! Yay!

Disclaimer: Fma doth not belongeth to me-eth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Toby, Maes, what the heck are you doing here?" Seeing my friend and his older brother. Maes and Toby lived in Central, and visited on occasion.

"Some huge reunion thing." Twenty-year-old Toby said, brushing his blonde hair out of his face, his dark eyes were blank, adding to his expressionless look.

"Yup, your cousin, aunt and uncle, as well as our parents are already at your house." Maes said. Maes is two years older than me, he's eighteen.

"Get in the car, Nina. We have to go get the last people for this 'reunion' from the train station." Toby said, motioning to his car with hand. He then opened his door and got in.

Maes just shook his head and made a face at his brother, his brown eyes amused, his black hair flopping in his face. We both got in the back, and Toby took off at a high speed.

The pastures and fields went by quickly, the groceries my mother had asked me to get still in my arms.

We arrived soon.

"Leave those there." Toby said, and, with a scowl, I left the groceries on the seat. Toby opened the door and slid out. "Mam." Maes said jokingly, after getting out and holding the door. I scowled at him. Both Toby and Maes were still in military uniform, which wasn't surprising, considering their father was the fuher, and they had both joined the military as soon as they were old enough.

I hesitantly followed them to the platform, people getting off the train. I had no idea what I was looking for.

Obviously Toby did. He stepped over to a group of four Xingese people. Two adults and two teens roughly my age.

Toby bowed to them. "Hello. My father, Fuhrer Roy Mustang sent me to get you." He stated.

"That figures, Ed would let us walk." The brightly dressed man laughed.

I stared. This man knew my father?

"I'm Toby Mustang." Toby stated, holding out his hand. The man shook it.

"Emperor Ling Yao." The man, Ling, ginned.

"I'm Maes Mustang." Maes said, also shaking the man's hand.

"Nina Elric." I said, not bothering to offer my hand.

The emperor laughed. "Just like Edward." He shook his head.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped, glowering at him. This just made him laugh harder.

I scowled. /Stupid emperor…/ I thought.

When the other three didn't speak, Ling introduced them himself. "This is my wife Ranfan." He looked affectionately at the woman dressed all in black.

"My son Yuan," he motioned to the boy, also darkly dressed "and daughter Jun." he finished. The brightly dressed girl grinned and waved.

Toby bowed again. I made a face at him. "There's only enough room in the car for four. I thought my younger brother and Nina could escort" he paused for a moment "Yuan and Jun."

Ling nodded. "Sure." He said and followed Toby away.

"Great." I muttered, it was nearly a mile home.

"Come on." I said and started walking, my dark clothes and bright jacket quickly collecting dust that billowed around me from my steps.

*************************************(Maes' pov)**************************************

"Stop glaring at them. They probably don't want to be here as much as us." I elbowed Nina. She kept glaring at the two Xingese kids.

"Sorry." Nina said, looking guilty. Her house came into sight.

"Finally!" Nina and I yelled, running towards her house. I had never noticed how rural Risembool(A/n: Don't know how to spell it) was.

Jun and Yuan ran after us, easily keeping pace.

Nina shoved her front door open. Her cousin, Shinji was waiting there, sitting with his back against the wall.

"Hey!" the fourteen year old jumped up, grinning. "They're here!" he yelled loudly.

"Shinji, please calm down." I heard Nina's uncle Alphonse say from the other room.

Nina and I led the way into the kitchen. My eyes swept quickly over the scene. Nina's mother, Winry, was sitting in a chair next to Edward, Nina's father. At the other side of the table sat Ling and Ranfan. On one of the other sides of the table, to the left of Ed and Winry, the right of Ling and Ranfan, sat Alphonse and Nina's aunt Mei. Across from them were my parents, Roy and Riza Mustang. Toby stood with his back against the wall.

As we entered the room, Shinji padded over to the counter and pulled himself up so that he was sitting on top of it.

Jun and Yuan exchanged a glance before going to stand against the wall behind their parents. Nina walked over to her own parents and sat on the table next to her mother. I went and stood next to Toby, unwillingly.

**********************************(Ling's pov)******************************************

"How long has it been, anyway?" I knew though, I kept track because the death of Fuu was roughly a marker as to how many years it had been.

"Awhile." Ed shook his head.

"This is our daughter, Nina." Winry motioned to the blonde haired, gold eyed girl who sat on the edge of the table next to her parents.

"Yes, she introduced herself earlier." I smiled, I could really see how the girl was a near perfect blend of her parents, and that she was short like Ed.

"Yes, I agree with brother." Al referred to Ed's comment of how it been awhile. Wow. Al still called Ed brother, I guess some things don't change.

/You got that right. / Greed muttered. Even though the homunculi had died, Greed was still here, just too weak to have any control.

"This is our son, Shinji." Mei said. She still had a high, mousey voice. I could tell who she was talking about. The boy sitting on the counter had long black hair, and gold eyes. He was staring at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes, and I'm sure Toby and Maes already introduced themselves." Riza stated.

"Yes, they did. Their too polite though." I saw a shocked look pass across the older one's, Toby I believe, face.

"This is Yuan and Jun." I stated, making a vague motion to the two children standing behind myself and Ranfan.

Winry elbowed Ed, who grudgingly spoke.

"Since there's nowhere for you guys to stay…" Ed trailed off. Winry glared at him, but finished for him.

"We discussed with Al and Mei. You all" she motioned to myself, Ranfan, Yuan and Jun "can stay here, and the Mustangs will stay with Al and Mei." Winry finished. Ed didn't look happy.

"Yes, yes, whatever works." I waved it off.

"But wait, we only have one guest room." Nina stated, looking at her parents cautiously.

"That's right. You can sleep on the couch." Winry answered.

"But-"

"Don't argue." Ed stated. He and Nina had a stare down for several minutes.

"Do I have to stay on our couch?" Shinji spoke up; tearing his gaze away from whatever was fascinating him on the ceiling. Mei nodded.

Shinji jumped down from the counter, grabbed Nina's wrist, and dragged her outside.

I shook my head. "Are they always like that?" I asked. Ed, Winry, Al and Mei nodded in unison.

"That's what I thought."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Review please.


	3. Bios for confused people

Okay, this just to kind of remind me and you lovely readers of who is who in here. You all know the adults, so I'll just list the kids.

Name: Jun Yao

Parents: Ling and Ranfan Yao

Relations: Yuan Yao, brother, Mei Elric, half aunt, Alphonse Elric, half uncle, Shinji Elric, Half cousin

Looks: Waist length spiky black hair, brown eyes, tall

Dresses: Brightly, prefers pants to skirts.

Age: 15

Name: Yuan Yao

Parents: Ling and Ranfan Yao

Relations: Jun Yao, Sister, Mei Elric, half aunt, Alphonse Elric, half uncle, Shinji Elric, Half cousin

Looks: Shoulder length straight black hair, brown eyes, average height

Dresses: Darkly, with occasional bright colors

Age: 16

Name: Nina Elric

Parents: Edward and Winry Elric

Relations: Mei Elric, aunt, Alphonse Elric, uncle, Shinji Elric, cousin

Looks: Long blond hair, pulled back in a pony tail, gold eyes, short

Dresses: red jacket like her fathers, minus the symbol and not nearly as long, Black tube top, black pants, ankle height black and red boots

Age: 15

Name: Shinji Elric

Parents: Mei and Alphonse Elric

Relations: Edward Elric, uncle, Winry Elric, aunt, Nina Elric, cousin, Ling Yao, half uncle, Ranfan Yao, half aunt, Jun Yao, half cousin, Yuan Yao, half cousin

Looks: Kind of wavy short cut black hair, gold eyes, short

Dresses: Brightly colored shirt with more average colored panted and white shoes

Age: 14

Name: Toby Mustang

Parents: Roy and Riza Mustang

Relations: Maes Mustang, brother

Looks: Short cut blonde hair, dark brown, almost black, eyes, obviously tall

Dresses: Military uniform

Age: 20

Name: Maes Mustang

Parents: Parents: Roy and Riza Mustang

Relations: Toby Mustang, brother

Looks: Short cut black hair, hazel eyes

Dresses: Military uniform

Age: 18


	4. Scary girls

"Hurry up." The voice was soft, but it was also a hiss.

"I'm coming." Came an answering voice, anger creeping into the voices tone.

A pair stepped into the light of a street lamp. The owner of the first voice was tall and lean. She wore a black miniskirt and tight fitting black belly shirt. Her black hair that seemed to protrude in palm-like spikes was short cropped, just brushing her shoulders.

The second person was a bit taller than the first and well built. Though she wasn't underweight, the shape of her bones and muscles were well defined beneath her tanned skin. Her hair that spiked back off her face was pulled back in a low pony tail. She wore a black T-shirt made of a thin material that pulled tight across her chest. Dark jeans hugged her legs and were tucked into grey, knee high boots with turned up toes. A high lapelled leather jacket was the only protection she had against the biting wind.

"Took you long enough, Greed." The first hissed, purple eyes flashing.

"Shut up, Envy. I was a bit busy." The second, Greed, snapped.

Now let me back track so that your head ache goes away. The father we all knew and hated was just a duplicate, male form of a greater being, who shall now be known as Mother. Mother had only recently started with creating her homunculi to take care of her business. She had started with Greed and Envy, to try and get rid of the character flaws that Fathers had had. So that Greed would be more obedient, so that Envy wouldn't blab as much.

Mother had changed the few things she could, that being gender and what age they started at, though they would always move forward to their 20s', then stay there; they were currently, roughly fifteen. Mother had made them both female in hopes of that making them a bit better. Of course, she had had to recreate Greed several times, though Envy was right the first time.

"Come, we have to go take care of them, just as Mother asked." Envy said sharply.

"Why are you ordering me around? I'm older." Greed snapped, a frown embedding itself on her face.

"Greed, please cooperate, just for today. It will be child's play to take care of them while Mother works on Sloth." Envy's eyes narrowed. She turned on her heel and stalked away. Greed sighed loudly and followed, hands in her pockets. As she passed out of the light, you could see a leather choker around her neck, the oraboras emblazoned on the front, just like the one on the back of her left hand.

* * *

"I'm walking into town." Nina called upstairs, shoes already on, ready to leave.

"Nina, please take Jun and Yuan, and your cousin and Maes." Winry yelled back.

"Fine!" Nina grumbled, going upstairs and heading for her room, the one taken by those foreign weirdos. She felt, and looked, particularly cross as she knocked at the door.

"Yes?" the higher voice of Jun called.

"My mom says to take you and your brother into town with me." Nina growled. Not waiting for any kind of answer, she turned and stalked down the stairs and waited impatiently at the front door for the two.

Of course they came, exceptionally contrasting, Yuan with his dark clothes, Jun with her light.

Nina threw open the door and headed outside and started walking the dirt road to her aunt and uncles house. The Xingese royal family had only arrived yesterday and Nina was sick of them.

She headed up the porch steps of her cousins house and was about to knock when Shinji threw open the door.

"Hey Nina." He grinned, gold eyes glittering.

"Hey, go get Maes, we're going into town." Nina said, an edge to her voice.

Shinji did as he was told and the group left. No one spoke, none felt the need.

Halfway to town, they found a frantic pair of people. A girl with fingerless leather gloves and a tight black t-shirt under a leather jacket with knee high boots over dark jeans seemed frantic as she tried to wake up a girl with short cropped hair, a belly shirt, and miniskirt.

"Please help! My sister fainted." The awake girl sounded worried.

Shinji noticed her odd purple eyes while Jun and Yuan felt an odd aura about her and the passed out girl.

"My parents' house is closer than the clinic. Maes, pick her up and carry her to my house, we'll follow." Maes couldn't object to Nina's demand, so he picked up the girl.

"What are your names?" Jun asked as Maes struggled forward.

"I'm Geda, and that's my sister, Aradia." The awake girl said softly, following.

It was all too soon that they reached the Elric household.

"Mom!" Nina yelled as Maes came in the door and practically dropped Aradia on the couch. Shinji had run off to fetch his own parents, Tobi and Mr & Mrs Mustang.

Soon all parents and children were assembled as Ling and Ranfan came in. They approached, but it wasn't soon enough that they noticed the aura of the homunculi about them.

No one had time to speak as 'Aradia' jumped up from the couch and 'Geda' dropped her leather jacket to the ground and peeled off her gloves.

"Let's get this done quick, Envy. These people bore me." Greed smirked as ultimate shield ran up her arms.

Ling's eyes went wide as Envy turned her hands into blades.

Now, you may be thinking that Envy and Greed are practically female versions of the originals, but there are some personality differences, let me assure you.

Greed went running at the nearest person, Yuan, while Envy lashed out at Ed and Al.

Yuan fought Greed, blow for blow. As she fought, she made a move as if to hit him across the face, but with her other hand, she stabbed his stomach, hand just missing the vital organs as it went through the skin just above his hip bone and out the other side.

Yuan didn't so much as whimper; instead he stabbed her through her chest.

A look of surprise crossed Yuan's face as Greed didn't even flinch.

"Ugh, I wasn't expecting this. Come on, Greed." Envy said, not succeeding in dodging the blows of all the parents. The two fled silently out of the window, loping away through the open field outside, leaving a trail of blood.

Yuan sunk to his knees, a moan of pain escaping his throat as blood poured from the wound in his side.

"Yuan! Are you okay!?!" Jun asked, kneeling next to her brother. It may have sounded like a stupid question, but Jun could never quite tell with her brother.

He raised his hand, clutching Greed's leather choker, steel in his eyes. "I will get her for that." He growled before passing out, falling onto a pool of his own blood.

* * *

'_Kid, there's something wrong. That girl, she was too much like me… and the other one called her Greed.'_ Greed said to Ling, unease in his mental voice.

'I know Greed, I know. I'm not sure what I can do, but right now I need to-'Greed cut Ling off.

'_Kid, they will take care of Yuan, go after them.'_

* * *

What did you think? I feel it got a little rushed, but overall turned out very well. What shall happen to Yuan? What will Greed and Envy do? Will school be closed for me? Find out next chapter.


End file.
